Mitigator
Overview Mitigator is a Heavy weapon. Possesses a high fire rate and is deadly for cornering a single enemy or a small group of enemies. Has the ability to affect targets with fire rate suppression and grants user increase in fire rate, known as Leeching. A combination of these deadly attributes creates one of the deadliest weapons yet. Strategy Mitigator has many strengths and those should be utilized correctly. * Mitigator has moderate base damage, but its ability doubles overall damage output and halves enemies' damage output, so it should never be underestimated. ** Its ability also creates a massive delay between changing any weapons, making it useless to use a one shot kill weapon if it is not held already. * Mitigator's high fire rate forgives inaccurate users and encourages trigger-happy users. Don't be afraid to deplete its ammo constantly, as its capacity is fairly high. Mind its reload time. *Mitigator can be used to corner an enemy team and deal damage to multiple players at once with its area damage. *Mitigator's above-average mobility should be noted; it can allow the user to catch up to even the most mobile players. *Be sure to make use of Mitigator's ability after reloading, as the increased fire rate does burn through a lot of ammo. Counters When a weapon has its strengths, it also has its weaknesses. Mitigator is no exception. * Mitigator is useless at medium to long range due to rocket travel time. Use sniper weapons to counter its users. * Mitigator has a decently long reload time. Use this time wisely and defeat the user. * Mitigator has no effects that slow down player movement speed. With the right strategy, highly mobile players can get away and wait out Mitigator's effect to counterattack seconds later. * Mitigator has a cool down effect on the user's fire rate increase and the debuff on the opponent. * Mitigator is useless against players that can effectively utilize one-shot kill weapons, since fire rate is not much of an issue then. ** Its ability makes switching between weapons very slow as well. Be sure to be holding a one shot kill weapon the moment the user is spotted to quickly end him/her. * Mitigator does not reduce gadget fire/swing rate or pet attack rate. Use these are reliable counters to these users. * Mitigator users who haven't reloaded before activating the ability may reload in the middle of an attack due to the high fire rate using up all ammo. Counter them when this happens. Notes * Mitigator's leeching is an active ability, activated by pushing a button next to gadgets. All enemies that are hit by the weapon while ability is active will receive the fire rate suppression. * Mitigator's Leeching ability buff only applies to itself. Switching to any other weapon will remove the player's buff, but not the enemy's debuff. Because of this, swapping from Mitigator to anything else during its buff gets a long delay for balance purposes (5 seconds). * Mitigator's buff increases user fire rate by 100% while reducing enemy fire rate by 50%, for 3 seconds. The cooldown in between for both is 5 seconds long. Also, while ability is active, all inflicted targets have a 5 second delay when attempting to switch their other weapons. Trivia * To "Mitigate" means to "make less of" and often means "to reduce pain." The speed at which this weapon destroys players parallels this "painless death." * The original design of this gun was meant to fire lasers. However due to the barrel appearing disproportionately large it was slightly tweaked to become a rocket launcher instead. * 5 seconds long weapon change time between Mitigator user and target during Leeching ability discourages 3-cat spamming and on overall better play-style between players. * The general shape of the gun resembles an SMG, explaining its high mobility. See Also Fury Catastrophe Carnage OnslaughtCategory:Weapons Category:Heavy